


Get Under Him To Get Over You (Rebound)

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Right?, i don't know how to tag stuff???, larry breaks up and does not get back together lmao, my first post on ao3 so like bare with me i suppose, something about, these aren't helpful tags are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: So many ways it could go down.Had a flame burning too fast.Miscommunication, they should have known.☾Where Harry uses Louis' best mate as a rebound because Louis put it in his face first. Harry can't move on, nor does he need to know his name. All he wants to do is the same, even if it's so cruel.





	Get Under Him To Get Over You (Rebound)

**Author's Note:**

> Description is broad, however, I only wanted to interpret the lyrics, inspired by Rebound - Brian Puspos.
> 
> American schooling. United Kingdom slang and legal ages.

"It's not even a fancy, intimate place anyways. Token type of games, a ton of televisions up near the bar, and food you can eat with your hands. I don't think it'll be awkward. Besides, I'm trying to maintain a friendship." Harry replies the second his favorite partner for advice, aka friend, Shawn convinces him to back out of the invitation he received from text, to go to dinner with Louis and meet a childhood best friend.

 

"Why would you want to friends as exes?"

 

"Didn't end awful. I left it up to him as well and he said it was fine. Duh, that's why he's inviting me to dinner. And you're going, to! See there will be four people. I'm sure we'll spend more time together and so will Louis and whoever his friend is." Harry's rant is going absurd, saying so many unnecessary things, he could of kept it short and said, something about a balanced dinner but for some reason it was as if he was trying to convince himself more than Shawn, that this night will turn out fine.

 

Harry decides to take a deep breath and settle with something similar to Shawn's outfit. The two decide that if they'll need an escape route, at least the can spot each other in similar flannels. Harry with a maroon and slightly peachy one, meanwhile Shawn's got an olive green and navy blue one, both different style patterns, yet they match just perfectly fine.

  
  


At the dim lighted dinner place, slash lounging arcade, yet with a bar way off with sports channels playing, Harry doesn't take too long to spot Louis with just one glance, though it's just a false alarm. His heart just reacted too early, too cautiously. Harry always gets these surges of electricity in his heart when he hears Louis name, or even thinks he sees him. His heart just aches with a burning passion, and not in the good way. It's more as if he's missed a step of the stairs and is about to come crashing down with nobody to catch him.

 

Instead, Shawn insists that they'll just walk around for a bit to see if Louis claimed a booth. As if on queue when Shawn and Harry are walking closer towards the do in section, there's a buzz in Harry's back pocket.

 

_**Louis:** we're across the bar! _

_**Louis:** look left and there should be basketball hoop games, a few feet away you can't miss us! _

Harry grins at the thought of Louis messages being so lively, the explanation marks imply that they're going strong with a good friendship and have no resent towards one another. They're fine, Harry thinks, they're perfectly fine.

 

“This place is so dark, ugh. Lou is somewhere near a bar and basketball game.” Harry announces just before putting his phone away to avoid his fingers from pressing on his keypad because he doesn't want to seem too desperate.

 

“Why are you hating the lighting. I am thankful because this way nobody has to see how tight these black jeans fucking are. Why couldn’t I wear a loose black shirt and blue jeans?” Shawn responds, only getting an in depth lecture by Harry stating how tight tank tops and black jeans make a better impression, and because Harry wanted to try these old jeans he use to fit into during the beginning of he and Louis’ relationship back in school when they were eighteen. He didn't feel too confident in them earlier and begged shawn to wear one of harry’’s tight black jeans, ones with six or seven rips on the thighs but skin barely visible. 

 

Now this time, the panging reoccurs and its all during the right moment. Louis is kneeling on the red shiny leather booth, waving two hands in the air like a survivor in a deserted island. Harry flashes a dimple-filled grin, nervously yet genuine. Clumsily walking over to booth seventeen with ony louis in sight and a blur everywhere else, his smile falters when not one, but two figures block Louis, becoming a peripheral in his vision.

 

Two people, as in one person that Louis mentioned, and then someone else here too. Totally making this four people dinner not balanced anymore and he feels as if he’ll be the odd one out. Maybe it's not too late to turn around and say there was an emergency phone call? 

 

“Hey, Harry!” Louis chimes delightfully as Harry wants to consider it fake and unpleasant, only doing it for good impression. “Hi there, Shawnie.” Shawn waves a hand, making his wrist flaunt sillily, limply. The two exchange laughs and grins, leaving Harry to stand there watching their interaction. There’s always been inside jokes between the two that Harry will never understand, and he use to love their bond, but now finds himself wishing they weren’t so close anymore. 

 

Louis begins to introduce the person sitting next to him however Shawn and Harry are having silent, eye gesturing disputes about the seating arrangements. “Oh, this is Zayn, the childhood friend! Have so much stories to share about him as soon as we settle in.” Harry eventually gets shoved into the seat, rather close next to the guy he didn’t get to look at yet, only knowing his name is Zayn. Harry does scoot closer, he accidentally places a hand on his thigh instead of his own, “Sorry about that.” Harry mumbles nervously, blood rushing to his cheeks like melting pomegranate candles. 

 

“Its cool. Pleasure to meet you, Harry.” The tone of his voice makes him swoon, cheeks even additionally becoming more warm and shaded by that. He wants to match a voice with a face so he raises his eyes up to meet Zayn’s, immediately becoming breathless. He doesn’t feel this way often. His breath only hitches when he’s shocked or surprised, and currently he’s mixed of both, but still, never gets these feelings when he’s looking at another guy. 

 

Harry doesn’t really hear anything besides his heart pounding against his ribs. Hands are awfully suddenly sweaty as his eyes rake up and down Zayn's appearance. A rugged look as there’s a perfect face structure created by sharp cheekbones and jawlines left and right, surrounded by a clean shave. His complexion still seems to have a touch of a soft look and maybe it's the eyes which are filled with this bright honey color. Harry recalls cute childhood memories, thinking of  like teddy bears, his favorite bench at the neighborhood playground, and carmel candy he shouldn't have ate for breakfast. All of this, just looking into his eyes

 

“Dude, you can scoot closer to me too. You’re like suffocating the childhood friend.” Shawn’s voice is charged as he razzes with Harry, making Harry immediately scoot away from Zayn, feeling a tint of humiliation. This encounter makes him realize how long he’s been staring, it's been only a few seconds but harry felt like it was ages.

 

Sitting rather closely to Shawn now, the two decide to share a menu until another voice approaches his hearing. Harry averts his eyes up to see the other figure with brunette hair falling over his eyebrows. He offering a menu by gesturing it across the table and before Harry can come up with ideas of who this person could be, he and his plump pink lips start to say, “Take my menu, I’m sharing with Lou.” It isn’t what he says, but how he said it, and the way his hand cups Louis’ bicep. They’re dating.

 

“Thanks… um.” Harry trails silently because he didn’t acknowledge the person’s name, or if Louis even bothered to introduce him. Harry just wants to call him nameless, because this person isn’t any family relative familiar, nor an old high school friend. From the impressions already given, Harry doesn't have to contemplate that this'll be a potential enemy. He hates this stranger already.

 

“Hezekiah. Probably didn’t catch his name because you and Shawn were too busy deciding which of you should sit next to Zayn. He’s quite intimidating with the leather huh? Hes cool, don't worry.” Louis probably doesn’t know that Harry knows. Harry knows that Louis is inching an arm around Hezekiah. Either Harry is full of himself, thinking that Louis is making sure Harry notices, or Louis is doing it for the same reasons he use to with Harry. The possessiveness, and comfort. Thinking too in depth like that makes harry tense, a knot in his throat that he manages to swallow instead of choking on.

 

Harry can feel Shawn thumbing the corner of his knee, aware that it’s a comforting gesture, almost like a silent, “I’m sorry.” It was hard enough. All of this makes it tough for Harry to order now that even shawn can tense harry’s rainy mood. He doesn’t even want to eat anything, probably just to down drinks that are far too strong for him but he does it to cloud his mind. 

 

There’s murmurs between Louis and his, most likely, date as they talk about what drinks to order.That;s something harry and louis could never do. It shouldn't be a bad thing though. But it still makes harry feel pathetic that louis found someone who could do something harry casnt. It almost makes harry not want to drink because he doesn't want to seem like he's proving something. He still wants to forget a lot of things from tonight though so he decides to look at the menu and ignore everything he's thinking of, especially what Louis thinks about him.

 

“Share that one full plate of all the appetizers? Comes with happy meal drinks.” Harry exchanges his suggestions under breath to Shawn who nods in response, but briefly adding, “I’m getting those separate, full plate of shrimps though. Seems good.”

 

Harry almost wants to scream finally when the waiter arrives, because sitting there felt like forever despite it probably being only ten minutes of name exchanges and reading a menu over and over again. The waiter looks like someone from school, but he doesn't mention it, hoping that guy won't either because he doesn't want him to somehow remind the table that Louis and Harry were the best couple, officially voted as that in high school. Who would even bring that up from a year ago anyways? Once again, Harry is thinking into deep all over again.

 

“I’m Sev. I’ll be your waiter today. Let’s just get to the meals and drinks all at once, because well why not. Counterclockwise, yeah. You, bro! Quick.” The guy seems just as Harry remembers, so bubbly and energetic, always seemed high even off nothing, he's just such a good person to be around.

 

“Platter for the two of us and then the separate order of the shrimp. Two waters.” Shawn comments confidently, unlike Harry. Harry does not usually order his own meals when he’s in a group because he stammers over his words, a shaky breath as he tries to get the words out in his slow echoing voice. Too much nerves to order on his own. 

 

“Do you actually put beer in the beer batter?” Zayn questions while leaning over to Harry, sliding his menu closer to the waiter, pointing at one of the chicken entrees. Harry responds before the waiter could, “If you’re worried about actually consuming the alcohol, it absorbs up and enriches into the chicken.”

 

“Exactly what I worried about, thank you very much.” Zayn says with a witty voice, but there’s no insulting harm in there. Harry just parts his lips dumbfounded, a little curve in the side of his lips as they’re opened wide. “No, I'm kidding, but I’ve been sober for a month, and I wasn’t sure if this would be breaking my streak or not.” 

 

Sev ends up getting that meal down, promising to go light on the beer inside it's batter for the chicken, while Zayn order’s the side of mash potatoes and gravy. The two agree to share on behalf of harry groaning, “Dang it, should've ordered that. But I don't have a meal that comes with a side.” 

 

“We’ll have the five cheese spaghetti─” Harry doesn’t allow the date to finish ordering because he’s shouting, “No!” It isn't on purpose, just comes naturally. His concern for Louis’ health comes naturally, even if he doesn't want to admit that.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Sorry, rude of me. Tomato sauce like that contains mixture of plenty of spices. His throat gets all swelled up and stuff just by that.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know. Louis just said to get something romantic. Thought of the Disney dog scene with the noodles. Okay then, Louis just pick something else.”

 

Harry wants to snicker at this but he knows he shouldn't. It just seems so funny, cheesy that Louis is letting his date order for them, and for his date to suggest something as awful as that? It’s so hilarious that Harry has to ask Shawn to come to the bar with him the second Sev collects all their menus. 

 

“That was pure gold. Saw how stupid he looked when I knew something about Louis that he didn't?” Harry's voice is bold, having the audacity to boast as if nobody could hear him. Hey, everyone can hear him ut as long as it isn't louis or his date, he’s fine.

 

“So, think they’re like dating?” Harry nods in response to Shawn’s question. He understands that Shawn isn't saying it to hurt Harry's pride, but it does make his heart shaky that even he himself is confirming it with a nod. 

 

Shawn drapes his arms around Harry’s shoulders, tucking his head into the crook of his neck causing harry to chuckle at the way that the tip of Shawn’s nose tickles against one of his veins at the left side. “Alright, get off me now you fucking hetero.” 

 

To avoid any homophobic slurs,  considering they're sitting at a bar surrounded by tons of people in jerseys shouting at the televisions rooting their teams─ yeah they’re being stereotypical─ harry does shove off Shawn and the two sit on the bar stools. 

 

Harry gets this feeling in his chest that he's uncertain off. Different from that heart pinching feeling, probably much worse. There’s sort of jealousy, he knows what that is, felt it for three years while dating louis. But his specific feeling, seeing Louis in the arms of another person, it's just everything morphed together causing him to feel cold inside.

 

“Ew, they’re taking a photo. Zayn's taking it for them. Without us? Assholes.” Shawn shouted though Harry slaps a hand around his mouth, covering his lips because of the sudden loudness that might be heard from this distance.

 

“Let's look at Lou's─  oh see, alert. He posted a pic.” Shawn takes his phone out continuing on his ‘mastermind’ idea to stalk nameless who’s most likely mentioned in the description. 

 

When they do get a hold of Louis’ profile on Shawn’s phone, there’s a photo that seems unlikely. It isn’t a type of style that Louis and Harry would initiate when posing for a camera. They preferred silly faces, and if they were close, they’d press their cheeks tightly together with warm smiles. 

 

This photo, Hezekiah leaning closely with his lips puckered towards Louis’ cheek, it’s just, it seems so posed. Harry tries to look into Louis’ smile and he can’t deny it. Wide smile, crinkles by his eyes. It’s genuine, but the thing that bothers him most is the date’s face as it looks so natural as well. Too pretty, he admits. Too better looking than Harry, both in person and in photo. They look perfect.

 

“Got a profile yet?” Harry mumbles as his eyes dart back to the couple in person, never letting his eyes rake away from the two. Looking back to Shawn’s screen, he’s constantly scrolling up and down at nonsense. Shawn shakes his head with only a groan. 

 

Harry grumpily snatches the phone out of his mate’s hand, going back to the most recent, and only photo of Louis and Hezekiah, "I don't fucking know what the hell this is. He posts a photo but there are no tags of the person's account? Would that be considered seeking attention or do you think it's more like, just finally being content and not needing to show off?”

 

"If he didn't want to show off he wouldn't post it in the first place." Harry ignores Shawn's suggestion, that's not what Louis is aiming for at all. Harry knows Louis, his Louis. Harry just knows there's a reason for this. Bringing someone to his childhood reunion and inviting his ex boyfriend. Posting about this plus one, but not mentioning who he is, as he knows, Harry would become so reeled in and curious that it'll break Harry soon enough. But he won't let it happen. Harry won't make it evident that he's dying to know who's taking all of Louis' personal space. 

 

Harry settles down with a simple argument, "He clearly wants me to look at this, to see who this is. Probably wants to turn me into an insane stalker to find this guy. Fuck.”

 

Looking back at the bar, he realizes they’re occupying space with a useless conversation. “Let’s just order something, forget this thing. Then we’ll go back and put up fake smiles.” Shawn insists that Harry orders something light, preferably a fruity drink. Harry wants something more hard and luck is on Shawn’s side as the appetizer plate they ordered only includes light alcoholic beverages rather than beer or liquor shots.

 

Getting back over to the booth for five, they’ve gotten their drinks but Harry doesn’t take a sip of his water considering he’s got quite the satisfied quench previously. Casually swirling his straw around the brim of his cup, Harry breaks the personal conversation, so they could all bond, rather than just Louis, Zayn, and the date, all while there is also Shawn and Harry. “So, you said you had tons of stories, yeah? Share them.”

 

“Yeah! Alright, so… I’ll just do some background talk, then we can just reminisce on some cool memories if you guys are down to hear!” Louis galvanizes willingly with that loud anxious voice of his. Everyone nods in agreement, Zayn’s hand patting his back gently. 

 

Harry didn’t think Louis would be this happy talking about an old childhood best mate. The things that make him happy, at least when Harry and him were together, would’ve been Harry’s homemade baked goods, playing football, and being around his siblings. And again, if Louis loves talking about Zayn this much, why hasn't he ever mentioned him in the past when they were together? 

 

“We’ve known each other since we were nine because our parents worked together just when they started out their career. It was at a fair and my mum made him and his mum join us. We thought it would be cool to hang out even more after that, especially how we talked about both our mums being busy with the volunteer hours before they could work in the medical field--”

 

“Lou, get on with it. Too much details about our mum’s and not our very successful friendship.”

 

“Successful friendship,” Louis rolls his eyes and Harry  knows he’s being light about Zayn’s words. “We did have the best friendship. Built our own treehouse when we were thirteen, and were each other's dates jokingly for the eighth grade prom. Then i found out, I prefered to link arms with a guy instead. So throughout high school we did shit tons of sports and all the clubs just to get our names out there, until of course he wanted to do the foreign exchange program.”

 

The story gets Harry thinking of his timeline with Louis. They were together the year after Zayn left, making Harry wonder if Louis ever liked him at all. Or was he just the perfect replacement? They did meet in photography club where Harry accidentally stumbled late into the meeting, right into Louis’ photo he was taking of the new members. Harry thought it was the acme of his experience at a new school, and it got even better when Louis became more and more close to Harry during their ages of sixteen.

 

Three years later, Harry is still a klutz, only, he’s a single one, less happy, sitting at a table with his own best mate and his ex and his: new possible boyfriend, the guy who made Louis sure of his sexuality. Also the guy who makes Harry feel a bit weird, a feeling he hasn’t felt since three years ago.

 

“I went to the program because they were offering school in America for free, and it was just an amazing opportunity to join just because with this program, it was like everything was handed to me. I didn’t do it only for that, but yeah. Free program because I was smart and did a lot of school activities. I just had to join. Louis gets it.” Zayn halts for a second, “Well, finally understood barely a year ago.”

 

“Well, it was tough to have a friend go away after being with them for so long. Ugh, nonsense, we’re done with that now.” Harry can sense Louis’ disappointment but he’s a good person in general. Louis would not get upset at little things, this is why Louis takes a deep breath and mumbles, “Love you.”

 

Those words, Harry hasn’t heard them come out of Louis lips in months and if he wants, just for a second, he’ll pretend that they’re directed to just him. 

 

Zayn replies, “I love you, too! Who doesn’t love Louis?” Harry almost says, nobody.

 

“Aw, see. Now this is my queue to talk about all the good stuff of Zayn.” Louis chimes in, after taking a sip of whatever drink he ordered, though he slides it over to the date and Harry cringes slightly.

 

Before Louis could get a word in, Shawn is patting Harry’s shoulder, rather not very discreetly, “Hazza, you’ve gotta come with me and answer this call. I don’t know what to say, come here!” It seems so scripted with Shawn tugging on Harry’s arm as his curls bounce and he’s slipping off the seat in tow with Shawn. “Be right back!” Shawn shouts with a hand waving exaggeratedly.

 

“What?” Harry says, arms crossed giving Shawn a disapproving look that is evident on his face. Shawn shoves Harry with a palm pressing hard toward his elbow, making Harry sigh out an, “Geez, ow. Thank you.”

 

Shawn shakes his head with a palm rubbing on his face, as if this conversation is straining him too much. Well too bad, Shawn did drag Harry all the way to the entrance, to talk about what? Harry is innocent, and should not feel guilty for making Shawn look over worked. What the hell's he doing anyways?

 

"Okay, what if this whole time it's a little blind date setup? What if Louis did move on and he wants you too! With his childhood friend!"

 

"Then he would of told me not to bring you." 

 

“Lou sure does sound like he’s talking up Zayn like some wingman, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s setting you up. Should go for it.”

 

Harry averts his eyes from the ground up to Shawn with a facial expression with fulfillment written all over him. Maybe this could work, after all, Louis did the very inappropriate thing to bring someone to this little reunion. Isn’t there a book that says what exes should and should not do? Louis shouldn’t of done that, especially three weeks after the break up of a three year relationship. it's only fair harry does the same. Louis started it, therefore Harry should not have a problem with continuing. 

 

“You know, maybe I will.” Harry uncrosses his arms, a grin plastered securely on his face. “And by the way, no offense but if I can get a sign out of hum, keep your distance. Please and thank you sweetums.” 

 

Shawn lunges over, an arm around Harry as they’re leisurely strolling back to the others,“Of course! That’s what I am here for! Duh, you’re welcome. You guys are already so cute. Can’t wait until you’re actually dating!”

 

“You think I really want to date him? I mean, I’m only doing this to get back at Louis.” 

 

“Harry… Are you serious? Don’t you think it’s a bit fucked up? Don’t you at least thing his friend is the slightest bit fit?” Shawn’s voice is way different to a higher extent compared to a few seconds ago. Harry cannot believe Shawn is somewhat upset over something like this considering it's pretty much Shawn’s idea for doing a thing like this.

 

“Shawn…” Harry mocks, “He’s fucking beyond fit. And Louis, we could of let it go, but he’s playing some game. He’s putting this in my face, I am doing the same.”

 

On his feet, he sees in the distance that their meals are over there. Its an excuse for Harry to walk away from Shawn, though deep inside he knows this is morally wrong, though he doesn’t want to think of the guilt, rather, making Louis feel it instead.

 

Harry sits himself in front of the meal he shares with Shawn, though remembering what they’ve discussed, and scoots a bit closer toward Zayn. They’re sharing mash potatoes anyways, so why not? Shawn is here seconds later with a grin that wasn’t apparent earlier when Shawn was trying to make Harry feel like a terrible person. And there’s a breath hovering over his left ear, “Do what you gotta do.”

 

“Thank you, needed that. You have to know, that I know what I’m doing alright?” Harry almost forgets that they’re surrounded by others and not just him and shawn, so he continues as if he needs to explain himself, “Wanted to do something about the kitchen renovation.”

 

“What are you doing to it?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head, dismissing the question though he doesn’t want anyone to suspect anything--  he’s sure the date and Zayn do not know about their past -- and says, “It’s a surprise.”

 

Harry uses a fork to poke at his appetizer foods and chewing on them lightly as Louis goes on and talks about being president of the drama club while Zayn was historian, something Louis never told Harry about. He eats small and lightly around people he doesn’t know just as a natural tendency, afraid that someone might call him out for eating too fast or shoving too much into his mouth at a time. 

 

There’s a nudge against Harry's hip, when he looks away from the shared platter, he sees Zayn holding a spoon swaying by his face gesturing for Harry to take ot, which he does with a coy smile. It's not that he feels bad, but he’s just being courteous by asking, “Sure you  want me to get my own plate or something?”

 

“Its cool.” Zayn slides the potatoes closer to Harry’s side of the table. “Want to try the non drenched in beer, beer batter chicken?” With a nod, Harry accepts it, expecting him to use his own spoon to pick at it, but instead he sees Zayn using a spoon and scooping some pash and peas and a piece of the chicken, wavering it by Harry’s face. Harry does not hesitate to part his lips and accept the way zayn is obviously feeding him.

 

Harry isn’t that much of an arsehole, he tries to make sure he doesn’t make Louis uncomfortable by presenting himself as provocative, though this is the perfect moment for Harry to do something sly, yet childish like that-- hooded eyes taking the spoon, letting his lips slip off gradually and smoothly, allowing a moan when the food reaches his taste buds. Yeah, he doesn’t do any of that. And frankly, he doesn't need to in order to reel someone like Zayn in, because he, Zayn, is doing it all by himself. He’s already got Harry’s attention by the way Zayn offered so much already. And Harry doesn’t need to grasp for his attention, as he assumes this was already created way long ago from the second Harry took a seat next to hi.. They pretty much both know what they’re doing, and how tonight will turn out. Well, hopefully Zayn’s intentions are as reciprocal as Harry's. 

 

Hopefully, Harry is reading the signs right. Hopefully, Louis knows what he’s gotten himself into. 

 

"Pass the salt please, Hez." Despite Harry being farther away from the salt, he has natural instincts of to reach over because you know, catering to Louis has always been just a lovely, casual thing because they were boyfriends. Before he could reach for it, Hezekiah's fingers graze against his, taking it in his palms and giving it to Louis. 

 

Harry averts his eyes and retracts his hand immediately as if he's touched a flame, "Oops." His jaw naturally clenches as he ignores the way his stomach turns into a stadium of roaring sports fans, shaky and overbearing.

 

Now, that’s how Harry knows the game is just beginning. 

 

Louis would never, never give pet names not just anyone. Sure they were together for a while and didn't have any reason to call other people cute nicknames, but he knows louis enough, his louis would not share a certain nickname to the same people. Hearing Louis call someone else a short version of his name hurt. 

 

After their meals filled with Louis and Shawn making awful teasing insults, the date on his phone, and Harry and Zayn sneaking flirty glances at one another, they decide to play games with the card with credits that came with their meals. Harry groans at the way Louis is scurrying over to the racing games with the date’s hand intertwined in his.

 

Holding his glass water in his hand, he expects Zayn to be going with Louis but instead, he’s a few feet ahead of Harry, a few feet behind Louis. Shawn is aside by him and by the looks of it, he can tell Shawn is stressed and is only influencing Harry to continue this little crude game of his. Following, he sees that the date and Louis are on the racing bikes, Zayn getting aside Louis, occupying the very one left.

 

“Aw, use to be my favorite game to beat Louis at.” Harry says light heartedly, all truthful though, and alleviating the tension a bit between them.

 

“No more bikes sorry, mate.”

 

“Here, race with them. We didn't start yet.” Zayn is already hauling a leg over the bike to get off but the flat of Harry’s palms are situating themselves onto his shoulder blades, his lips pursed against it with a dainty nip on the material, “How about we sit together?” There is no response, just a little head nod and shruder, motivating Harry to continue this seduction of his.

 

"Is it okay if I put my hands here?" Harry positions his hands on Zayn's hips in a leisurely pace, gradually trailing his hands more towards the front of his body, sliding upwards to the point where his palms rest pleasantly on Zayn's chest with a content sigh. With his arms are gently hook from underneath Zayn's and his chin rests on his shoulder, his breath is close enough to Zayn's ear whispering, "It's okay, yeah?"

 

"As long as you're secure, I'm snug."

 

Harry doesn't even have to cock his head to the left to know that Louis' agitation has set in, he simply hears it in the way Louis groans lousily. It makes Harry feel as if he's achieved something. There's a smirk on his face knowing that Louis is fiercely racing despite not being the competitive type when it comes to arcade games in the first place. 

 

Maybe Zayn didn't win the race game because Harry lacks leaning to whatever side is needed to win, but he knows he just beat Louis at his own game, and he's probably got a place in Zayn's heart now. 

 

It's only the beginning of it all. Well, one point for Louis. Two for Harry.

 

A few games later, such as air hockey, shooting games, and maybe a few strategic ticket winning games with Louis and the date tag teaming and Harry switching from Shawn to Zayn every now and then, they call it a night when they go over to the ticket prize location. 

 

"A thousand five hundred eighteen." An emotionless worker comments when she weighs the tickets. Harry thinks, Sev should work here instead, better yet, everyone should be like Sev when working in customer service positions. 

 

"That's an alright amount. Maybe I could try harder to get the jackpot for you." Zayn coos with a hand holding one more token. It shines goldenly under the bulb neocon lights of pink and purple and green and blue. 

 

"Why didn't you use that up? Not like we'll be coming back here for a while."

 

"What if I want to? With you. Just us?"

 

This is it. This is Harry's chance to take it. Take the gold, in this case, take Zayn's offer in another, potential, date. Harry doesn't want to seem too desperate despite Zayn already seeming forward, so he parts his lips and comments, "Let's just kiss it goodbye and then we can pick prizes with each other."

 

Zayn literally extends his arm upward towards Harry, the token twinkling in Harry's eye sight. Harry assumes this is the part where he should kiss the token, at least that's what he thinks this is all about, but before he could, the arrogant employee whines, "There are customers here. Either get in and claim your prizes or get out." 

 

Harry glances behind him, seeing no one in particular, even Louis and Hezekiah are inside looking for prizes, as they're the only ones in here, besides that nobody is around wanting her to weight tickets. For a moment Harry wonders where Shawn is but remembers that he's probably still prying the recipe of the garlic shrimp out of Sev. 

 

A hand wraps around his wrist and he doesn't bother to look, already knowing that it's Zayn's. To his luck a bit, he bumps into Shawn, the one who asks, "Where you headed? That's the opposite direction."

 

Neither of them respond but Shawn follows in tow as Zayn guides Harry over to the game they were at previously. A wheel with horseshoe arches and different ticket opts underneath them that constantly blink. 

 

"If you kiss this, and I do, I can bet we'll win the biggest prize of five thousand." Zayn proposes with a tight clutch of the last token in his palm. 

 

"Is this a bet or a promise?"

 

"If it's a bet and I win the jackpot, you kiss me goodnight. But if it's a promise, then I promise to give you all the tickets we've earned tonight just for you. What sounds better?" 

 

Harry's voice is as tantalizing as the shrug he offers with his lips pursed out, "Can't say yet, not until you've won."

 

Zayn raises the token once again, so close to Harry's face that he can see the little details. The industry's name printed on it, the date it was made, all of that. He tries to ignore the way this one coin has a ton of germs on it from being exchanged back to back with tons of kids fingers on it, instead, placing a light peck to it. 

 

With a wide smirk, Zayn kisses the coin the same way as Harry did before putting it into the coin slot. Harry sees Zayn mess around with the metal functions near the coin slot before playing the game. He doesn't ask what his intentions were, instead, eyes wide and lips parted when he sees Zayn smash the final button and the machine goes screaming with tons of flashing lights. 

 

"What's it going to be. Bet or promise?"

 

"I'll save the bet for another night. Right now, I really want that stuffed monkey holding a banana." Harry looks over Zayn's shoulder to where the plush is on display above the prize location. He didn't bother to look at the big prizes because he knew they didn't have enough, but now he's more hopeful. 

 

Harry watches Zayn kneel down and collect the tickets in a nice fashion. Attempting to steer away from Zayn looking beautiful in that position, he turns to Shawn who has an amused face besides him. The two don't need to talk, just grinning at one another knowing that the night has gone very well. 

 

"Money and banana it is." Zayn says before taking Harry's hand in his and walking toward the line all too familiar. "Look, now it's six thousand five hundred eighteen."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I could care less. If you wanna call it ten thousand. I don't care. Just choose your prizes. You're my last customers so it would really be helpful if you just carry on so I can end my shift and get someone else over here." That's the most she's said to them, and Harry's sort of grateful for her attitude because now he'll be able to walk out with even more items. 

 

Before they walk in the archway Harry bumps into Louis and his date attached by the arms, "Hey. We'll meet you guys up front and say goodbyes." Harry nods with a smile and the second he passes them, he makes a face of victory that all Hezekiah had was some candy, fake jewelry, and a whoopee cushion.

 

"I'm really not like, you know earlier. I don't need all these tickets to myself. We will totally share you know? I don't need that money either." Harry comments as Zayn looks at all the little dinosaurs and green soldiers. 

 

"Why, thank you. I mean, I did do all the work." There's that little shrug and grin he does every time he won a little here and there and Harry can't help but allow his heart to leap on its own and rattle his bones. 

 

"You totally cheated!" Shawn screams dramatically, reminding Harry that he isn't alone with Zayn. 

 

"That I did, mate. Now, let's make sure Harry gets his cute little, not really, banana eating monkey then we'll split this even." 

 

"You're such a sweetheart, you! Do you know that? Wish we all could've been friends in the past two. Hope you'll be here for a while." Shawn comments with a pat to Zayn's back. It's all about right. Harry wonders, if it wasn't Louis, maybe it could’ve been Zayn who he dated. Wouldn't have to worry about this night, that's for sure. 

 

Shawn decides that he's going to crack some jokes and take a share of Louis cigars at the front instead of being with Harry and Zayn. He whispers to Harry before leaving, about how he feels like he's third wheeling with ZaynandHarry more than Louis and Hezekiah.

 

Now with just the two of them, they enter the ticket price shop completely, shoulders brushing against one another as Zayn's for a bucket of tickets. They don't bother asking the apathetic employee at the front desk, instead Zayn climbs the shelf to tug the giant plush animal off its hook before throwing it to Harry. The effect of that is that Harry nearly tumbles to the ground from the impact, Zayn jumping off the shelves and having a secure grip around Harry's waist, "Sorry bout that!" 

 

"It's fine. I should thank you, for being my Spider-Man and doing all that for this." 

 

"I like marvel you know?"

 

"Well, that's nice because look, there are some marvel lunch boxes over there. I say you use the leftover ticket amount to get one." Harry pokes his chin in the direction of the small pyramid of Disney and Marvel themed metal boxes. 

 

"Just because I like it doesn't mean I need to have it."

 

Harry almost wants to comment, 'Hypothetically speaking, if I like someone, I don't need to have them?' But instead, Harry reaches for a simpler response, "Valid."

 

Zayn walks away with a lava lamp, a mini book of tongue twisters, and a slinky meanwhile Harry has the three foot honey brown monkey with its yellow banana, a cape with Spider-Man on it, and the rest is a variety of candy.

 

Outside they spot Shawn and Louis, chuckles escaping their lips the same as the puffy white air from the cigarettes. The date, as usual, has a tight grip around Louis' bicep like some leech stuck to skin. The first to notice is Shawn as he exaggerates, "Fuck! That is huger than I thought." 

 

"I know, I love it. So much." Harry says delightfully, swaying his body with his new prized possession in his arms, "It's got a banana too. You know I love bananas."

 

"He actually said he's given the banana a name." Zayn smiles from ear to ear before counting, "My name."

 

Harry doesn't feel the awkwardness one bit, though he knows Louis definitely is drowning in it and he isn't that cruel so he drops the topic of his favorite item of the night by not giving another response. 

 

Louis clears his throat after the brief couple seconds of silence, "Glad we've made it a great day then."

 

"Fucking sick, bro. Thank you for allowing me to meet all you amazing people. I'm thankful to make some new friends and hope we can all do it again sometime." Harry knows Zayn is averting that indirect comment to him by the way his voice seems to go on his direction. 

 

But Louis replies with that pretty and polite tone of his, "No problem." 

 

"Twenty years old and I still have to get back to me mums home." Zayn jokes but Harry finds it youthful. Although he already knows Zayn barely got back from another country after years, he still likes to just imagine this youthful Zayn. One who has to alert his mother of all his travels, the type to sneak people in through the windows, having a domestic dinner with his parents and siblings. Something about this imagination makes him miss living with a full house of his actual family. 

 

A flicker of reality trails into Harry's system when his best mate gasps, shoving Harry's elbow. It doesn't take Harry long enough to know their spent coding so he initiates, "Oh! Shawn and I just had a roommate move out a few months ago. We put up a listing for takers like a week ago. Maybe you could apply."

 

"Or we could just let him. We know him enough." Shawn shrugs, a one sided smirk portrayed on his lips. 

 

"Do we?"

 

"Alright I'll apply." Zayn chuckles and veins to cross his arms, hip butting Harry's perky hips a bit, "What happened to your old roommate? We're you too reckless that it cut into his study time? I like my naps you know."

 

Harry doesn't mention Louis, respecting him to tell Zayn on his own, and he's sure he's never even mentioned to his childhood friend that they've dated long term. Harry applies a small smile to offer during his lie, "He dropped out of the college near us to attend some full time culinary thing. Something like that."

 

"Heard of him. He's living in a regular two story house too now. With a cat. And a new boyfriend." Louis comments bitterly. Harry's smile doesn't falter, still the same as earlier, though now, it's even more genuine. He's truly happy for Louis despite what's going on right now, he's always wanted to be, and he is. He is peachy. Honestly. 

 

"Great Lou!" Shawn smacks a rough hand on Louis' back then immediately shutting up, "I mean great for him, right?"

 

"Well... Nice meeting you Zachary. And you too Zayn. Goodnight." Harry wraps gentle arms around the date then a quick one hug to Louis, not wanting to embrace too much of him because he's loitered with the cologne scent and DNA of his date. 

 

Harry glances over to Zayn, "And as for you. About earlier..." Harry bats his eyelashes in the most innocent yet coquettish way, "Because of the promise, I'll be in favor for the consequences of the bet." 

 

"Yeah?" Zayn whispers in this voice that seems way too cocky like he knows he'll be reaching all the way by the end of the night. Harry wasn't even going to fully kiss him, though he sort of wants to with that attitude Zayn is providing. But he'd rather take things teasingly slow, so he quickly pecks Zayn on the cheek. 

 

"Goodnight." Zayn smiles, a look different than the one he had mere seconds ago. 

 

Of all the times he didn't want to meet eyes with Louis whenever he had Zayn by his side, this time he does, and he doesn't feel guilty one his for the actions throughout the night. 

  
  
  
  


It's been a week since Harry's seen Zayn and he's anticipating for the evening. Not really because he wants to have Zayn's presence again, though, he just wants to finally have another roommate that'll fill up the emptiness in his home, taking the place of Louis. Shawn teases that home is an analogy for his heart, that Zayn will be in there soon, but Harry  dares to argue that he will definitely replace Louis, but it's only temporary. No real feelings involved either. It won't happen.

 

"So this is the... What do people call it, humble abode? Though I hate all that fancy shmancy stuff!" Harry releases a little chuckle while shoving the door to let the both of them enter at the same time.

 

Harry contemplates which room to show first, but thought the motive would of been simple if he starts all around the one thousand two hundred square foot townhouse. "So, we can start by walking through this hallway. To your left will be your room, you know if you like our place enough."

 

"We'll see."

 

The pair enters the living room first which welcomes an open concept kitchen right across it. Their decorating style isn't the best as Harry has got a ton of book shelves filled with untouched book and nicknacks. There's only one couch that supposedly fits two but at most five people can sit there. Then cute little bean bags on the floor above a write frilly rug. Their kitchen is average sized though it's perfect for them to eat edible meals.

 

"Yeah, maybe with your help, you can provide us a touch of art because honestly, I'm tired of this hipster vibe. I mean look at our kitchen, rustic theme?" Harry jokes, glancing at the forks and spoons in mason jars, metal decorative letters that spell out 'hungry.'

 

"It's not so bad. I like it. Leave it. Though, I say we get a shoe rack." He sees Zayn glancing at  all of the shoes scattered in the hallway leading to the livingroom as well as some shoes tucked under the couch that faces the opposite end of the kitchen,

 

Harry trails behind Zayn who's anxious to see his bedroom the second Harry claimed that it was the master bedroom. Harry would've roomed in there the second Louis left, though he doesn't want to be reminded of how he did sleep in there everyday for the last year. Nor  did Shawn want it, teasingly afraid of any stains  on the carpet or walls.

 

Louis left this place unfurnished so when Zayn and Harry enter, its much larger and leaves an acoustic echo than before. (Harry hasn't been in this room for a month). "Hey, shit. I'm already getting some ideas to decorate."

 

"What were you thinkin?" Hopefully the sooner Zayn settles in, the quicker Harry can forget about how this room use to be. Already reminiscing on where the bed was adjacent to the window, the tiny stereo next to the closet, and all the band posters sprawled on the same wall that the bed frame leaned against.

 

Zayn faces Harry, a smile playing upon his face,"Graffiti art on this wall. My photography on the other. Want a desk over there for my projects and then yeah, didn't think too far but it's all I've got so far." 

 

"I could help you pack and unpack."

 

"Can't help but think you're implying something." Zayn's voice makes Harry shudder with a natural pink shade peaking upon his cheeks.

 

"Oh, what? Wait. What?" If it was inappropriate, he wouldn't know, he's only shamelessly flirted with Louis in the last three years, so he wouldn't really understand somebody else if they were hinting at something.

 

"Kidding, Curly. Already did the packing. Got real excited you know? I'm ready to move in and yeah, would love it for you to help."

  
  
  
  


"Give it a go." Harry tries not to think of anything else as he's being offered a spot on Zayn's bed, all while Harry just got out the shower in nothing but these plaid pajama shorts that Louis gave him for Christmas ones. That's not stopping him from wearing it, because they are his most comfortable pairs of pjs ever. 

 

Though nothing can compare to the feeling when he plops onto Zayn's queen sized bed. Forest green silky material draping over the mattress as there are like six or seven pillows. It's like sky diving into a casting wave of feathers when Harry starts doing snow angels on the bed. 

 

"Why is this cozier than mine?" Harry sighs contently, tucking himself further into the sheets that these thick, but feathery blankets cover his face. "Just wake me up when foods done." 

 

Harry finds himself in one of the best slumbers he's had in the longest time. It's even been a century since he's been able to sleep in the arms of another person, in the sheets that smell other than himself. 

 

Though his peaceful nap doesn't prolong when he hears a dense echoing sound that can only belong to the person of this room, "Look, Louis! My own room! That I don't have to share with anybody else!" Zayn's voice wavers for a moment before continues to speak with a singing voice, "Oh except Harry. Let's wake him up." 

 

"Wait what's he doing in here?" Louis. Harry can tell it's him as well, even with his eyes shut he knows it.

 

"Told him to try it out."

 

"Is that your way of telling him to sleep with you? I came on the wrong time, I'm sure." There's a little soaring feeling in the bottom of Harry's stomach that just whirls throughout his system because, yeah, if he can understand through the blankets covering his face, he's sure Louis is slightly irritated, even jealous to say. 

 

"Fuck off, I'm not like that. I actually you know, have feelings for him. I wouldn't do that. I mean of course I would, but not so easy." Now with this piece of information, it gets Harry's stomach churning in the wrong way. He doesn't like it because it gives him the same feelings Louis once gave him, and because he feels downright awful for using Zayn like this. 

 

"Alright. Alright. Wake him up. I want to eat."

 

"He's your friend too. You wake him then. I'm nervous. What if he doesn't want me to touch him." Ha, touch me. Harry thinks. But wait, he shouldn't want to think that, because he doesn't need, not want Zayn like that. Or so, he thinks. 

 

"We're─ yeah, we're friends." 

 

Harry continues to listen to the two bicker at one another, not bothering to make his presence known. Especially with the bit of Zayn's confession, and Louis' almost confession, he'd rather not make himself obvious that he's eavesdropping.

 

"Then do it."

 

"It's your bed! You do it!"

 

On second thought, Harry is pretty hungry too, especially after the naps. So his actions happen before he can contemplate them, throwing the duvets and thick blankets off his body and shouting, "I'm awake! I'm awake. Stop complaining. I'll get up." 

 

"Hi, sunshine. Sorry for waking up like this. Dinner time, yeah?" Zayn's voice is soothing, but not as much as Harry remembers Louis waking him up from his oversleeping schedule.

 

Harry rubs his cheeks against the silk pillow cover before he applies his professional heart eyes to meet Zayn's honey shade ones, and let's his lips curve into a coy grin naturally, "Yeah! Of course. Lead the way." 

 

Getting up, he does a quick stretch, letting his shirt rise up a few inches enough to show off his belly button. A flicker of glance is exchanged to Louis as he smiles politely, "Hi to you too, Lou!" Harry saunters off as if it's normal to be sleeping in your ex boyfriend's childhood bestmate's bed. 

 

The two, Louis and Harry, are sitting at the dining table meanwhile Zayn's got a glass tray in his hands, claiming that he's baked fried rice. But isn't that a peculiar meal? Doesn't sound familiar to Harry whatsoever, but the way it looks has Harry's mouth watering. 

 

With the steam rising above the mixture of perfectly golden brown rice, orange diced carrots, the brightest shade of yellow corn bits and little baby green peas that resemble ocean pearls, Harry would rate it above five stars, for presentation. 

 

"Hope you guys enjoy. It's really something I just threw together." Zayn comments then furthermore explains how he's been cooking on his own since he didn't really have anybody to take care of him in the way he wanted while during American schooling since teens were just in the boarding school with cafeteria lunch. 

 

Harry takes a scoop but doesn't eat it so he's capable of responding, "I mainly do baking. If I want to cook, I'll look it up but I don't dabble with just throwing ingredients in like I know what they are." 

 

"What about you, Lou? Learn anything since I was away?"

 

"Nothing. Well just about... One time I made a wicked chicken meal. It was chicken─" Louis doesn't get a final explanation in because of Harry's bright amusement to finish it off like they usually would whenever this meal comes up, "Stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham. Oh, and a side of homemade mash."

 

"Right. What, what he said." Louis comments timorously in response. 

 

Harry nods lightly, feeling flustered from his little outburst. Now taking his first bite of the night, he sees Zayn peering at him from the corner of his eye. Harry indulges the flavor of the meal and struggles to hold back his reaction from the rice hitting his tastebuds. 

 

"It's really good! Speechless." Harry subsides with instead of releasing a joyous hum. It's genuinely nothing he's tried before and he can't explain what it is, only savoring the flavor on the flat of his tongue. 

 

"More where that came from since we're roommates and all. Happy one week since we've been roommates! Thanks again, by the way. Cheers." Zayn comments with an intent look toward Harry filled with admiration and content. 

 

Harry almost considers asking for a toast but remembers that Zayn isn't drinking any time soon. If he's going to be dating Louis' best friend, he needs to remember little important things like this. 

  
  
  


Within a month of Zayn being a participant, a happy roommate to Harry and Shawn, they’ve been getting along perfectly, moreover just Harry and Zayn as Shawn confesses that he doesn’t like being around them considering he feels more like a third wheel with them than he ever when it was HarryandLouis.

 

That’s a concept Harry can’t wrap around. They don’t do anything besides cook meals together and sing musical duets together (both strong voices while Harry would dance in circles having Zayn play numerous musical instruments and a trackpad). Harry’s even got Zayn doing yoga with him meanwhile Zayn’s been teaching Harry how to play frisbee, who plays that sport? Apparently Harry and Zayn do and want to participate in the next summer tournament.

 

So, maybe Harry does understand where Shawn is coming from considering, he’s never done too much with Louis besides being in his arms and watching too many movies in one sitting. When Harry did cook, it was for Louis, if they sung together, it wasn’t as fun as it is with Zayn, and when it came to athletic activities, Louis would never take a chance for him, he wouldn’t take a chance for Louis.

 

Harry knows. He knows that right now is absolutely the perfect moment to do what he’s been aiming for. If Shawn can see the sparks, and even though Harry doesn’t feel it, he gets where it’s coming from, therefore, the moment is here.

 

"I wanted to ask you something." Harry and Zayn announce simultaneously seconds when the two bodies collide, making the two of them meet in the kitchen stumbling into one another. 

 

Harry has a bashful grin and inches back, mumbling, "Wow, right you just go first!" With his palms pressing against the edge of the edge of the counter, he uses his strength to raise his weight upon the flat surface. Though, it isn't smooth, nor that normal cool, flat temperature he's use to when using the counter.  

 

"Ow! Ow! The stove is h-hot!" Harry whines, perching over to where his arms drape over to Zayn's shoulders. "It hurts!" 

 

Standing with two hands on his behind and running in circles, the sound of the doorknob clanking isn't even a single thing he's thinking lapping in his mind. It's just that burning pain makes him visualize the shades of red and black despite not knowing what his injury looks like at all.

 

"Who's at the door?" Zayn says in a worried tone, probably aware with  the fact that they do have another roommate, Shawn, who's probably coming home right now anyways. 

 

Harry doesn't respond, only tugging Zayn into the restroom and anxiously rummaging through the cabinets for a first aid kit. "Need your help because I obviously can't do this by myself!" Harry whines, shoving the white kit towards Zayn's chest. 

 

Zayn's eyes widen in realization that Harry's got a burn on his bum and back of his thighs. "Geez, Harry! Are you comfortable at least? With me like doing this?" He’s got a genuine worrisome tone in his voice, making harry miss when people did care or have concern over his actions. 

 

The burn on Harry’s skin is temporarily forgotten when his heart starts skipping beats, feeling as if it’s ablaze. He’s brought back to the interaction of his burn injury when the back of his body accidentally presses against the wall and after a shriek, he’s groaning, "Any way I can get it done, I'll do it."

 

"Alright like pull down your pants and bend over the sink!" Zayn’s demand with his panicky tone, making him obey immediately with a nod. Harry’s gotten his shorts to his ankle, no thought in mind besides the fact that the pain is excruciating and he isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to contain this whine he wants to release, so he does so.

 

From an outer stance, someone hearing this would assume otherwise─ that they aren't actually attempting to heal a blazing burn on Harry's bum. 

 

The healing ointment makes Harry tense, goosebumps forming on every inch of his skin when he feels the relieving pressure of Zayn’s palms. Despite the surge of pain, he’s completely aware of the humiliating situation, but in some ways, it feels comfortable as if it’s normal for Zayn to cater to him like this, no matter how pathetic his injury is. 

 

It feels right.

 

Before Harry could apologize and thank him, there’s no sight of the one who responded to Harry’s terrible talk. It starts making Harry tense and cautious that Zayn might leave due to the quirkiness of the situation, however the jumbly feeling in the pit of his stomach lessens just by the sound of Zayn mumbling, “Getting you some ice.”

 

"Uh, hey!" Harry hears Zayn shout, more startled than welcoming. He comes back into view with an ice pack in hand and a perplexed facial expression. It makes Harry chuckle considering they're both leaving the restroom at the same time with a guest. He wouldn’t know how to explain this, from the chaos in the restroom then on behalf of Zayn leaving first, meanwhile Harry is seconds behind trailing him with palms on his back and arms extended.

 

When Harry raises his head over Zayn's shoulder, he expects his flannel wearing best mate, "Zayn, tell Shawn─ oh hi, Louis." But it isn't. Louis stands straight and awkward with two hands in his front pockets leaning against the wall across the bathroom door. 

 

"Right. I'm here to pick up Zayn so he could have dinner with me and my mum." Louis points toward the kitchen, Harry can read the disappointment all with the frown on his lips and the line above his eyebrows, "And apparently you were trying to make dinner."

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, following behind Louis to see Jay walking around in circles with a frown. 

 

"We came in and you had the oven on and and the water was overflowing and boiling." Right. Harry was in search for Zayn to ask him the question, but then the accident occurred. He would explain himself, however, he’s not trying to have anyone scold him for his stupidity.

 

Jay claps two hands together then places the two of them on either sides of Harry’s head, "Right so your dinner plans are ruined. Since Zayn is coming, just come along with us!"

 

"I don't know I'm not feeling so well."

 

"More of a reason to come with us! Let's all go. And Harry, double check if the oven is off." Jay never allowed Harry to say no when there was a good offer, and in her perspective, eating with her, Louis, and Louis’ best friend seems like the best thing ever. But there’s a plenty she doesn’t know.

  
  


At Jay’s house, Harry notices something that Louis is shelving away as he stampers upstairs then back down seconds later. He’s over at the family room now sitting across Harry, not daring to make eye contact, leaving Harry to sit nervously while Zayn’s playing with two family members that are new to him.

 

“What are you like, doing?” Harry comments when he’s got Louis in a corner in the living room, “So tense and stuff. You need to talk about something.”

 

Louis uses his palms to press against his face, “This sounds stupid. But I am back to living here alright? You knowing is enough. Zayn doesn’t know and he thinks I’m doing fucking perfect in life. So, just shut up alright?” His voice isn’t scolding, nor agitated, more exhausted and timorous. So Harry respects him with a nod then turns back to the direction of Zayn.

 

“Good?”

 

“Well…”

 

Zayn already knows what Harry means with just a shrug and kicking Zayn’s ankle with his own. He tucks his chin above Zayn’s shoulder and whispers, "It like really hurts and I don't think I can stay here anymore. Probably get Shawn to pick me up I guess."

 

"Do you need to like go to the hospital?" Zayn doesn’t respond with the same tone as Harry’s, instead, louder that it draws attention from Louis and somehow Jay as well as she’s here coming to kneel down to Harry.

 

"It's not that serious, no." Harry replies with a nervous shrug. Attention has never been his thing.

 

"Hospital? Harry, you really not feeling alright?" 

 

Jay’s worry only makes him more nervous, too much tension settling within his bones. He tugs on Zayn’s hand before standing up and releasing it. "I should just go. Really."

 

"Here, I’ll call Shawn for you. Just check on it.” The density of their conversation makes Harry feel as if they’ve got a personal secret, something intimate between them that makes Harry’s cheeks probably turn as red as the scorching burn on his arse. Even with the way he’s inches away, with Zayn’s hands on his waist, it does get Harry going in a way he doesn’t like to think about because it’s been way long ago since he’s felt this way.

 

Harry walks over to the bathroom but the silence echoes around like a box with no openings. Sounds basically travel throughout the downstairs as he hears Louis with a tone of distaste, “You serious about Harry?”

 

“Yeah. Wanted to ask him today what were we but then something happened.” The way his voice flows smoothly and confidently, Harry realizes it all now, barely as of now, how badly he’s hurting someone else, yet how badly he reciprocates the feelings.

 

They’ve never done any official relationship status things like going on dates or kissing, they don’t even hug a lot, but Harry feels a lot for so much more. They’ve different from everybody else and have a different way of showing it. Must explain why Harry’s got these feelings, because that’s how he and Louis use to be. But even now, he can’t think of Louis, only thing in his mind would be the words that escaped Zayn’s lips.

 

When Harry’s out, he doesn’t look at Zayn just yet, instead he announces, “Shawn is actually down this road right now.” He goes over to Jay to give her a polite hug, apologizing for leaving so soon, then dismisses himself from the kitchen.

 

“You.” Harry chirps with his arms inching out to Zayn, tugging on his hands to haul him out of the house. As it’s just them two, Harry puffs his lungs then exhales a deep breath, “I’m serious too.”

 

“You heard that? Shit. Fuck.”

 

“I did. Heard all of it. Was about to ask if you wanted to go on like you know, a date, but then that thing happened.” Harry’s words are coming out more gentle than he expected. Originally, he thought he’d be spluttering, words amongst words coming out all sloppy and hurriedly but the way Zayn looks into his eyes don’t make him feel a thing bedsides feeling confident and encouraging. Of course. There’s also the way his heart is pumping against his bones and his hands are slippery now as they’re dangling over Zayn’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, I want. Want it all, everything.” It's all it takes from Zayn to initiate Harry surging his lips forward to finally meet a new pair. He’s not use to the difference, but knows the change is worth it. Everything is foreign, in a way all better. From texture to taste, the way Zayn’s hands position on his hips are different as well while Harry feels himself sinking deeper and deeper into the kiss.

 

A honk distracts the from their attach lips as they depart, seeing Shawn’s car hovering the driveway, “I’ll see you later.” He doesn’t say goodbye to Louis, because he doesn’t need to, because he isn’t his boyfriend anymore, nor does he need a rebound because Zayn is his actual boyfriend now. 

  
  
  
  


Harry pounces over the couch, landing right next to Zayn. He throws an arm around his waist and snakes a hand underneath his shirt before his voice turns enthusiastic and pitchy, “Guess what? Remember how you said you were looking for some music field career, that’s why you just got that associate’s degree in America?” 

 

“You’re quite the listener aren't you, Harry?” An incentive for Harry is a peck which Harry would love to take on further, however, he’d rather explain his good news before anything else.

 

“Of course, the best for you especially. So, I wanted to offer you this.” Considering it’s been two months, Harry’s got the best proposition to initiate to his boyfriend, and firstly roommate, so it’s definitely a beneficial deal that harry needs Zayn to hear. 

 

Harry puts his legs on either sides of Zayn and runs a hand up and down his chest, though he isn’t capable of speaking because Zayn’s got a pat on Harry’s wrists, slightly flustered, “Woah Haz─"

 

A chuckle escapes Harry’s lips before he reaches for his boyfriend’s hands, their fingers intertwined tight as Harry leans closer, inches away from his lips, “You’re not letting me finish what I want to say! You’re going to love it. Or maybe not, but I think it’s pretty grand.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll determine whether it is or isn't. Spill.”

 

“Got you a job at this place my friend Niall works. It's a record shop and they often do like weekly gigs for shows and stuff. You sing! Be apart of some of the events, but if you don't, well yeah I got you as a cashier for the shop and during free time with no customers you just clean the vinyls. Your welcome to play them too!”

 

“Fuck babe, thats great. Can’t believe you! I’ll take it.” Zayn lunges forward, a secure grip around Harry’s waist before flipping him over and letting their lips meet. It’s quick and different from all the other chaste or deep kisses. This is hurriedly, somewhat sloppy, probably Zayn pouring out all of his exhilaration from the new job news.

 

Harry doesn’t mean to but he pulls away, distraught from the reaction Zayn sent his way earlier.“And about earlier, you seemed afraid when you thought I was approaching you about, you know. Is there something wrong? You could honestly talk to me about that.”

 

“Sober for months now, you know that. Suppose I could tell you why.” Zayn untangles his legs from Harry’s before sitting alongside him and tangling their hands together instead. 

 

“I did a lot of foolish stuff back then. I don’t actually like to talk about it because lots of things got messy. I’m not saying I have a fucking kid or anything but yeah, drank a lot and didn’t take my education too seriously after I left Louis here. Nobody kept me grounded like him. But if you see where I’m coming from… I’d like to do things slowly this time around. And you’ve gotta tell me if it bothers you.” 

 

Harry takes in every word before pressing a kiss to their intertwined hands, “Take your time.”

 

The two settle under the sheets of Zayn’s bed, as that’s always their resort: Zayn’s room. They don’t even use Harry’s bed, mostly because it isn’t as comfortable nor does his room have a television or enough space anyways.

 

“So, when do I start?”

 

“Because it's a little personal owned shop, they're not running you on any interviews just a background test, and you should be able to go next week-ish. I'll get you contacted with Niall and then you guys can read contracts together and do work training! Yay!” 

 

Their legs tangle together just like the fingers and despite the sun beaming through their curtains, Harry's eyes are sealing tight, but his ears are still open to Zayn's gentleness exhales straight through his simper, “Glad to have you.”

 

 

 

 

“It started with me asking if you could sleep in my bed because I wasn’t used to sleeping back in this home continent yet.” Darkness surrounds them as Zayn drawls out with a soft voice, taking the popcorn away from Harry while they sit through the end rolling credits that project on a six story long white screen.

 

“And I said might as well.” Harry completes his boyfriend's mindless thoughts.

 

Zayn's body slouches over Harry's, for the first time being the little spoon, his head positions on Harry's chest as Harry's tangling his fingers at the ends of Zayn's hair, “I told you, don’t think I won’t. Cause honestly, I was going to do it anyways, even if you didn’t agree. I was about to sleep on your floor if you were to reject me.”

 

“Alright, where are you going with this?”

 

“Kinda seems cool as complimentary tattoos, huh?” 

 

Three months in, and Harry should stray away from someone asking to get matching tattoos with him, but for some reason he finds this insanely appealing, just the best suggestion that's ever come from Zayn, so what Harry does unravel himself from Zayn in the backseat and crawls forward to the passenger seat, "Any shops open?"

 

"Figured you'd agree. I set a midnight appointment with an old friend."

 

 

  


Instead of the drive over to an unfamiliar place, Harry and Zayn figure it would make most of an adventure if they walk to Zayn's home for dinner instead. It's been five months and Harry is barely introducing himself to his boyfriend's family now. Every member from Zayn's parents to siblings seem to appreciate Harry's bubbly persona. Maybe it's Harrys awful jokes that seem to put smiles on their faces only because of the way he laughs at his own joke, dare it to be how Harry brought house gifts that stand tall on their living room bookshelves. Either way, Harry puts them in an uplighting mood so grand that they beg him and Zayn to stay the night, however, Harry's got an interview tomorrow for a potential spot in a culinary school on behalf of Zayn's encouragement and all the hours they spend together in the kitchen.

  
  


And just when everything seems to be going perfect, of course, it doesn’t.

  


Nearly half a year of a good thing going, Harry receives a text from Louis. Nothing is positive about someone saying they want to talk, especially considering this is coming from someone who wanted to stop offering the same mutual romantic feelings half a year ago. 

  


But Harry isn’t a rude, selfish person at all-- let's ignore his first intentions with Zayn, however.

  


This could be serious, Louis could be hurt, or something. Either way, Harry will not decline any of Louis’ messages even after all this time. A part of him still loves Louis the slightest bit despite what he’s said the last few months to Harry and what he’s done. Some things will never change.

  


_**Harry:** Come over. _

  


Those two words use to have so much meaning behind them, but this time around his thumbs just pressed it naturally, though there aren't any butterflies, nor the anxiousness to see him. It's just, he’s prepared for what Louis would say, yet he doesn’t really care. Whatever happens, will.

  


Louis is inching toward his porch of the townhouse apartment, Harry doesn’t know why he stood there the whole time waiting for him though, just leaning against the porch beam with his eyes hovering the street back and forth until a familiar face appears. “Do you want to come inside or? You wanted to talk and it doesn’t seem casual. Maybe the air outside will be better. You’re okay, right?”

  


“Why do you think I am here?” That doesn’t really help Harry too much. He’s trying to be a civilized person, trying to accompany Louis, reassure his ex-boyfriend but that won’t work unless Louis alleviates that attitude of his. Harry finds it aggravating, nonetheless being as patient as he can with a welcoming smile, uncrossing his arms to seem less tense and intimidating,

  


“I mean like, I’m serious. You’re healthy yeah? Something happen to your family? Are you moving away? Just tell me so I can help or like--”

  


"Give it up now, Harry. Finally left him like I'm sure you've wanted since the beginning. We could be together again, let's do it." It's difficult to process the words spewing out of his lips but he still goes on even as Harry tries to hush him, "It was one thing to help Zayn get a roof over his head and a job, but it's too much now. Come on, you didn't have to let Zayn tattoo you, if you didn't want to meet his family, you shouldn’t have. We all know you were using him to make me jealous. You don't actually like him." Louis words are nothing but inaccurate as Harry doesn't believe that someone he once loved could accuse him like that.

Before Harry could get a word in with his lips parted, there's a voice replacing his own, "Too good to be true. Knew it seemed strange to have someone fall for me the second I come home." Harry's eyes fixate above Louis's shoulder seeing Zayn with a honey shaded stuffed bear and a bouqet of colorful flowers, though it doesn't last long before he's walking off.

  


Harry inhales whist shutting his eyes tight, shaking his head, attempting best as possible to avoid causing a scene in the neigborhood. He's hysterically laughing, fighting back the swell of tears pooling below his eyes, swallowing the tension in his throat, "Today is our six months, you idiot." 

There's no way he could contain his aggrivation any further, "You're so selfish! Maybe the beginning it did start out like that, but I really ended up falling. Even if you didn't bring your rebound that night, Zayn and I still would've been a thing. It would've worked out a whole lot better because he wouldn't have to be a rebound of mine. It was possible to have been inteerested either way."

  


Louis stands speechles with hands in his pocket and Harry can truly see how guilty Louis seems, but he doesn't even care when looking deep into his eyes, he doesn't feel sympathetic, nor angry. Because Harry is sure. If it was just the four of them like planned, he probably would have got closer to Zayn anyways without any hesitation, not for to prove something to Louis' regarding their status. He knows himself, he's the only one who really knows what he wants. So it isn't his former boyfriend's fault, its his own for not mentioning it sooner into his relationship with Zayn. It really makes him consider a copious amounts of realization.

  


"Wait you're wrong about that, well totally right. I don't like him. I love him. And now isn't this what you wanted? Me unhappy, because you've got it. I know he won't forgive me but that's not stopping me from trying." Harry's voice contains almost this impudent, cocky flair but it's exactly what he needs to present in order for Louis to feel even more sorrow, for him to realize that Harry doesn't want him anymore. It's what he's known for a while.

It's like, finally, Harry finally receives the opportunity to catch feelings for someone other than the only person he's ever been with. But this guy pleads to speak to Harry, only to accuse him for finally liking someone. In the beginning, Harry wouldn't hesitate to get back with Louis but now he knows what he's missing, well, he isn't missing too much. Only missing Zayn that's gone back to his car, within no radius of Harry.   


  


"I'm sorry, Harry."

  


"You did it first so it's all on you."

Harry doesn't have an insightful clue on where Zayn could be, especially since he technically ran away from home ─ Harry and their shared apartment where he stood at the wrong time. Could be, that he's home but it seems too obvious.

 

"Hey? This is like the most cheesiest line I'm about to tell you in our reelection ship, if there is still one, but please let me explain." Harry pleads, his voice sounds tremendously desperate but he gets where he's coming from. He's about to loose, or already lost, one of the greatest things that's he's crossed paths with. 

 

Sure half a year of an official relationship doesn't seem long, doesn't seem like too much time to love somebody but that's nearly one hundred eighty days of doing different things with a different person, thirty weeks of discovering the admirable aspects and despising the flaws but loving them nonetheless, six months where Harry is certain he doesn't want anyone else. 

 

Only one thing comes to mind. If he can't find Zayn, at least he'll be in the zone of his most important day, even if he didn't know it that very time. 

 

Sitting in a red, glossy booth for about a six person party under dim lighting, Harry hides his face behind the walls of his menu, though he doesn't need it because all he knows is that he wants whatever he and Zayn shared that night, but he can't remember what it was called specifically.

 

"Can I have─"

 

"You want a napkin, bro! I mean, don't like to call people out on their emotions but I see it in your eyes, man! You're like bursting with waterworks." Sev, the same waiter from Louis' reunion, the same guy who thought Louis and Harry were absolutely perfect together, hands him a lean table cloth. Maybe it isn't too late to take up Louis' offer like he did with Sev's comfort. 

 

That's foolish. Harry's not going to settle. At least not until he explains properly to Zayn, at least wanting him to hear the right voice before he packs all of his belongings, before he takes all his items out their house and Harry's heart with him.

 

"I uh, can I order now, please?" Harry settles his hands on the diner table and laces his fingers together, eyes wary yet patient as they're drawn to Sev's almost in a pleading tone. Once he gets the nod to go, he wavers, "Remember talking about beer batter? If they actually had beer in it? The chicken I think. And there was mash. Oh sharing mash with him because I didn't get to have a side. That was sweet. Think it's when I really started to become very fond of him. Who knew I'd actually love him then loose him, right?"

 

Harry continues to speak mindlessly, barely reciprocating the reality that he's speaking to an acquaintance, a waiter for fuck sakes, about the time he gradually fell, but now everything's tumbling down and he still doesn't realize any of his actions until the tears work before his mind, he's crying. 

 

"Wait. Him? By him you mean Mr. Sober. The guy on the other side of this booth who's ordering an appetizer?" Sev places a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, another one directs him with a finger pointing in the direction of the wall he's against. 

 

Harry raises his head over the black border and frame of his booth to see Zayn there, eyes already flatly drawn to his. Heart pounding at the speed of sound that he can't hear his on voice pleading, "You need to hear my side of this. I know it's terrible and pathetic of me and I hurt you but I need you to at least hear me before you decide to stop seeing me. Though, I'll keep going as long as I have to in order to keep you."

 

"Just come here." Zayn breaths out before going over to Harry's table and grabbing the glass of water and Harry's outer coat, moving it over to his booth, "Sev, bring his order here please. Clear the table." 

 

When Harry's got an appropriate distance between him and Zayn, he directs his eyes up, instead of avoiding the contact, Zayn's lips barely make out the words but Harry knows the lip reading, "Go on." 

  
So Harry tells him everything. From the beginning to how Louis mustn't of told Zayn about their relationship so Harry assumed that it was probably a blind date, Harry made the best of it and took Zayn as a rebound. Harry mentions how he actually caught actual feelings nearly a month and two weeks after Zayn started to be his roommate. He mentions how he doesn't want to loose him. 

"So three years and then what? Why'd he just... break it off?" Zayn trails off and Harry is hesitant to reach for his hand, but Zayn's already inching closer, luring Harry's head onto his chest as the two are snuggling closer under the dim light in the middle of their booth for plenty but it's just them two. 

 

"Well I mean, it was mutual. For me, it took some time to understand but we, yeah we discussed it. Apparently, I held him back a lot. I was supportive in things but wasn't enough to help him do whatever he wanted. So it seemed like we were on more of a friend basis. Something like that." Harry's voice is drawl but there's a way where he's easing himself into this story that he's never even told anybody about, because he was sure the two (he and Louis) would be together again. 

 

A tone come out of Zayn's lips, seeming in disbelief as he slams his palm against the table, "Holding him back? Is he kidding? Impossible."

 

"Well, it took me until I lost him to realize that I wasn't what he needed. Nor was he what I need. In the last six months with you, I've been capable and the most protective I've ever been compared to the last three years with him."

 

"What's the difference between us?"

 

"I've always been his cheerleader like he did all these activities and hobbies but never let me take part, yet he considered me to be holding him back? Ironic. But with you, I'm going to attend a culinary school soon, I've got you into gigs to perform. Soon we'll be going to our tournaments. We've done so much together in such little time compared to my last relationship." Harry's optimism is reaching like a beanstalk, he's hopeful that he doesn't have to loose someone he loves. 

 

"Want to know a secret." Harry hums in response, his hand inching around Zayn's waist to give him a little squeeze, "I never learned much about cooking until that night you told me about the beer batter thing. So, if it makes you feel better, that's the only lie I've ever given you: that I can cook."

 

"Mine is way worse, but you're saying we're even then?" Harry adjusts just enough to face Zayn where the fulvous lighting casts against his flawless appearance, the shadows of his lashes presenting on his defined cheekbones, he's almost tempted to touch it. 

 

"Boyfriends, even."

 

 

Things escalate in a rapid pace as Harry's back is pressing against the cold flat surface of what they call a house door, which isn't being used appropriately considering Zayn's got a leg slotted in between Harry's with his lips moving in a vigorous motion. Sloppy and needy is what Harry feels but he loves it, wants it just as much. 

 

"Want to?" Harry simpers with his fingertips tangling along the inches of hair that stands up on Zayn's head like little feather strands poking out a silly golden luxurious pillow. Harry feels him nodding in between the crook of his neck and shoulder just before a delicate kiss presses alongside his skin. 

 

Harry expects that he'll be lifted off the wall he's against, that they'll be off to his bedroom only a couple feet away from its door, though they remain still there. Harry doesn't remain still however, as he's squirming beneath Zayn with every kiss and each time the flat of his tongue glides across Harry's neck. 

 

"Going to take this now." Zayn steps away slightly, tugs at the bottom hem of Harry's shirt and Harry being the child he is, he raises his hands high and before he knows it he's undressed and so is Zayn, must of been the haziness clouding his mind making him unaware of the current situation. Because after all, he's been wanting this since the very first day, from the first time he sat next to Zayn and laid an accidental hand on his leg. After six months, it's finally happening and all too fast because their nude bodies are completely pressed against one another, lips locked with tongue, and hands roaming in any direction they can, making Harry's skin burn. 

 

Zayn initiates prepping Harry with two hands on his hips raising him off the ground and roughly pushing Harry's body up against the wall. Harry gasps feeling a shivering coldness against his rim and he's whimpering, "Holy fuck, how many rings are you wearing?"

 

"None," Zayn smirks slyly with hands raking up and down Harry's milky shaded sides, "It's the door knob." 

 

Harry exhales laughs and gasps hysterics, lost in the process to the way he's being opened up. Zayn's hands with a tight grip, rocking Harry forward and back making the sensation just enough from the way something is touching his entrance even if it isn't in him yet. He doesn't know how long he can wait though, just wanting to skip this oval door knob, skip the fingers and just get to Zayn's cock.

 

"Can we just skip all of this?" Harry groans and places his hand onto Zayn's cheeks, securing him tight because if Harry looks into them just right, maybe Zayn will understand how much Harry wants it and needs it, just by the needy, vulnerable look in his eyes. Desire, desire, desire. It's in Zayn's eyes as well, the honey tint now devoured by darkness as his pupils are dilated the longer he stares into Harry's eyes without a blink. 

 

All it takes his a thumb against Harry's rim and his arms draping over Zayn's shoulders, "Hold on." Harry receives in response just before the pad of his boyfriend's thumb is replaced by the tip of his cock, feeling himself full second by second. It's been a while since then, since he's gotten any from anyone not even his former boyfriend, but he takes it alright considering the last time he's touched himself was a few weeks ago when watching a romance scene alone while Zayn was tending to the vintage LP shop. 

 

Zayn is slow, almost too slow for Harry's comfort, so he trails his hands from Zayn's shoulders and down to his bicep, not being gentle either as he grips it enough to change the shade of his skin beneath Harry's fingertips, "Move." Harry's voice is rough and demanding enough, ensuing the right reaction he wants from his lover because he's bending his knees slightly and positioning Harry steadily, snapping his hips forward as it makes Harry gasp and flails his head back, hitting the wood door. 

 

As much as Harry knows that it's been forever since Zayn's done anything like this, that he should make this movement rememberable and gradual, but he just can't. He wants it all, wants to feel Zayn's hips against his and their chests pressing tight giving Harry the ability to let Zayn's lips swallow Harry's moans. 

 

On his own to gain the satisfaction he wants, Harry's rocking his own body forward, working in the same rhythm as Zayn all whilst his arms are raking down his back with every movement. It doesn't last long when Zayn is demanding him, "Stop." Harry thinks it's the end the night but when Zayn is gripping on Harry's thighs to wrap around his waist, Harry suppresses a whimper when he's being dropped to the ground, middle of their hallway floor. 

 

"When did I ever get such a needy fucking boyfriend? What changed right now? Already know you could do a lot on your own, but right here, as of now you won't have to. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Zayn coos into Harry's ear before pushing his shoulders back onto the ground, and thrusting forward. 

 

Harry's finally got the right feeling of pleasure streaming in his veins, he finally feels it now as Zayn's rocking forward aggressively with thumbs prodding at Harry's fine, chunky hips. Harry's own cock is being neglected as he's got a hand on it to prevent it from slapping against his stomach since he's never liked that too much, but he's satisfied from seeing pre come drip from the tip and gradually onto both of their skin.

 

With Zayn's face pressed into Harry's neck and teeth deep in his collar bones, Harry locks his arms from beneath Zayn's and holds him tight, constant moans soaring from between his lips with Zayn's ear catching them clearly. 

 

Harry feels him pulsating when he clenches tight, the sounds of their skin slapping against another, the quicker Zayn's hips snap forward, making Harry resist his scream, but he does so anyways with his thighs securely locking around Zayn's body as he keeps fucking into him. Harry's back aches from his shoulder blades being pressed onto the floor but he'll take it, he wants it so bad as long as Zayn's body is pressed on him. These thoughts alone are enough to make Harry come, just the idea of Zayn fucking deep into him as Harry's hair is disheveled in every way, he wishes he could see how wrecked they both look. 

 

"Close, babe?" Harry is sure the only reason Zayn knows that is because of Harry's natural tendency to make his legs quiver, and the way his drenched curls stick onto his face covering his furrowed eyebrows, though his lips parted also display it all from the sound to the pinkness when he bites them to sound less desperate. 

 

Feeling empty Harry sighs dramatically when Zayn's on his knees away from Harry. Intensifying pleasure he's seeking for actually comes to prosper when Z's got a hand wrapped around his hardening cock and two fingers deep to the knuckle inside prodding his prostate, making him as if everything is exceeding all the pleasure he could handle, yet he still wants a feeling of even more so he begs breathlessly, "Please, Zayn. Touch me." Harry's got his hands loosing themselves in Zayn's hair as he tugs him down closer to Harry's cock. 

 

Before Zayn could even get his lips around Harry, he's releasing ribbons of white that spew onto Zayn's face, chin and cheeks specifically. He's wearily panting his lover's name repetitively, going sensitive quick but one of the best orgasms he's ever received. When Harry comes down from his high, he immediately opens his eyes and covers his lips, "I'm so sorry! Too soon? Fuck, I'm sorry."

 

"Pay me back." Zayn says just before raising Harry with a grip on his chin, and hovering over Harry's chest, his cock in his hand that transitions to Harry's swollen pink lips. Zayn takes no time in thrusting forward as Harry devours his length. Chocking back a bit as saliva and come dribble down the sides of his lips, Harry hums in approval because he likes making a mess. He doesn't get to bob his head because Zayn's fucking his mouth instead, with hands tight in his hair to guide him the right way. Harry feels him in the back of his throat and swallows, feeling Zayn throb the same time he moans out, "Fucking taking my cock so well Harry."

 

Harry almost wants to thank him, tell him he appreciates the way Zayn praises him, lets Zayn knows that he hears him, but his mouth is too full, hands on Zayn's hips, with a light squeeze gestures just enough. 

 

Zayn pulls away with his two palms on Harry's cheek, he moves them to press away Harry's hair from his forehead, "Gonna catch it all for me in your mouth or you want it all over your face?" Harry nods, it doesn't give Zayn anything but all he does is nod, getting on his knees and reaches for his lover's cock in his hand pumping it in a motion quick and smooth enough to make Zayn hum in approval.

 

Abstract lines of white coat Harry's face as his tongue is out, stoking Zayn to get every drop. It's when Harry swivels his tongue around the tip, that's when Zayn's thrusting himself back into Harry's mouth delicately, slow this time as if Harry needs to cherish feel the weight on his tongue, his tastebuds raving to have more of his come. 

 

Zayn's hand is around Harry's neck to bring him up, their lips attach sloppily but in the most arousing way as they swap saliva and come within their locked lips. Harry pulls away first and wraps his arms around Zayn's shoulders with his head tucked into his neck, "Worth the wait." Harry whispers just before pressing a kiss to Zayn's cheek and slinking back down with his chest to the wood floor with his ass waving in the air, whining that he's already sore.

 

"Said I'll take care of you, right?" Zayn rolls Harry over, he winces when his ass meets the floor but soon enough Zayn picks him up with his arms behind Harry's knees, hauling him close to his own bare chest, "Going to take care of you."

 

Harry feels comfort in the words, comfort in the way his cheeks are pressed so close to the purple skin on Zayn's chest. He's just so comfortable as Zayn lies him down in the bedroom and leaves for a moment to grab a damp flannel to wipe Harry's face and chest. Harry's fucking comfortable feeling the warmth of Zayn coming back into the room and laying right besides him. 

 

"So you told me you love me earlier. Didn't say it to my face but, you did it. Is is true?" Zayn is reaching for the blankets to throw over their bodies, water with a straw is being presented in front of his face and he accepts it by taking a sip before replying in this voice of exhaustion, "Love you, so much already. Maybe, always will."

 

 

 

 

"So, almost a year, huh. And you still haven't told me too much about him. Obviously I wouldn't know since I moved out after you guys started like, you know." Shawn mumbles with a. Finger swirling along the rim of his glass. 

 

Harry drapes two arms over his mate's shoulder and pulls him close, "Sorry, Shawn. Miss you though." Harry pats his cheek before answering, "I'm happier with him than I've ever been." 

 

"Rebound to lover. Wow! See didn't I tell you that you two would be cute?" Harry ignored Shawn's teasing, instead averts his eyes to the empty stage, anticipating for Zayn to perform soon enough. Apparently this whole set list is dedicated to him so he's jittery, not belong able to remain still on his bar stool. 

 

Harry's eyes transition to Louis who's at the front row, waiting as well. Between him and Zayn, the two took a couple of weeks to communicate until Louis came over one day apologizing for not mentioning his past relationship with Zayn's former crush ─ who is now his lover, meaning things didn't turn out bad did they?

 

"I love him, a lot." Harry murmurs before it could even process his mind. 

  
"Yeah? Good. And how's Louis feel about that?"

 

"I mean we're all pretty good. I just don't get too close to him, but we're friends like I wanted. From what I heard via my boyfriend, he's talking to some bisexual bird that likes anal." Harry first cringed at the announcement, not talking to Zayn for at least an hour because he just didn't want to interfere with Louis' new relationship since last time, that didn't turn out right ─ yet it turned out completely the best in Harry's favor.

 

"Uh, alright. Don't need to know." Shawn scoffs, a light nudge to Harry's shoulder, making him miss him as a roommate a little more than he should, because of course now it's just him and Zayn.

 

"I didn't either but eh." 

 

When Harry glances up, due to some lighting fixtures roaming the crowd, Harry beholds Zayn in a tan bomber jacket falling loosely over his shoulders with blue jeans all torn that the seem white on the thighs. He's walking with a confident poise, hands gripping firmly around the microphone before perusing the audience. Harry knows what he's looking for, but tests him as he hide under the table but still has a broad view on Zayn's wandering eyes.

 

"Ermm, someone I appreciate is out there somewhere. Don't know where he is. But he basically, got me this job. Pretty much handed me everything in my life as of now. So I don't know where I'd be without him ─ wait I do know. I know that if I never met him, I wouldn't of known how I wanted to spend the rest of my life. But now I do, and wherever you are, I love you, babe." Zayn's voice echoes around the arena making Harry's heart lunge off its pedestal and through his rib cage.

  
Harry darts away from beneath the dining table and races over to the front of the venue, his feet picking up before his body could catch up. He laces his hands together as they tuck under his chin in admiration when he sees the spotlight is all on the one he loves most. 

Zayn sings so serene, his voice echoes in the most alluring way as his eyes close as if he's really falling deep into the melody and performance. When they open, it's Harry who's the first to get to see his pupils dilate. He blows a kiss to Zayn then sees how teasingly Zayn catches it and presses his palms to his lips. 

 

Applauds roar from all around, and Zayn doesn't end his gratitude, constantly thanking everyone in the audience just before prancing off the stage to meet Harry where he stands waiting. 

 

"Happy nine months, darling!" Harry shouts while draping his arms over Zayn's shoulders with dozens of kisses peppering all over his face like his cheeks and forehead and neck and finally his lips. People surround them with cheers as when Harry flutters his eyes from the kiss, there's a spot light on them. 

 

"Give them a show, yeah?" Zayn mumbles against Harry's lips before attaching them once again. Their kiss is so passionate that Harry's back arches while Zayn's body is lunging forward, hands around Harry's waist as if he needs to feel more and more close to his boyfriend. 

 

Their lustful connection comes to an end he second Harry moans into Zayn's mouth, remembering that he's got a crowd. It's when Harry feels a tight pinch on his hip from Zayn, that's when they both officially pull away with red stained cheeks. 

 

"Beer batter chicken?" Harry proposes with his hand lacing with Zayn's and the other pointing out the door. 

 

"Mash potatoes, too."


End file.
